Pokkén Tournament 2 (ACL)
Pokkén Tournament 2 (Japanese: ポッ拳 POKKÉN TOURNAMENT 2 Pokkén: Pokkén Tournament 2) is a one-on-one fighting game. The game, which is a sequel to the 2015 title Pokkén Tournament, combines gameplay elements of Bandai Namco Entertainment's Tekken series with the universe of The Pokémon Company's Pokémon series. Pokkén Tournament 2, like its predecessor, was released internationally on a home console and in Japanese arcades. An English version of the arcade version was released in a limited number of American arcades a week prior to its console launch. Gameplay The gameplay of Pokkén Tournament 2 differs in very slight ways from its predecessor. Core mechanics from the original Pokkén Tournament are kept, though are mainly tweaked with in ways to balance the game in certain ways. The game is essentially a traditional one-on-one fighting game. The Pokémon battles take place in two phases: the Field Phase, which has Pokémon duelling in a three-dimensional battleground; and the Duel Phase, which takes place in traditional two-dimensional battlefields. Pokémon battle through various attacks, with special attacks activated through using different combinations of attacks and directional inputs. A large new addition to Pokkén Tournament 2 is the addition of a second Synergy Gauge. While filling the first Synergy Gauge allows the Pokémon to activate their Synergy Burst, as in the original title, filling up both allows the Pokémon to use a special move known as a Synergy Burst ƒ. The Synergy Burst ƒ attack will always hit and KO the opponent, as filling it up takes a substantial amount of time. Advisors Cheer Skills All six Cheer Skills return from Pokkén Tournament. Customization Titles Titles can be seen as a sort of achievement system included within Pokkén Tournament 2. Players can apply Titles to their trainer card to brag about their achievements to other players online. Players can earn Titles by completing certain objectives, or through the Lucky Bonuses after battles. While its predecessor also allowed the player to unlock exclusive Titles through scanning amiibo, Pokkén Tournament 2 does not have as many exclusive Titles. All 299 Titles from the previous title appear in the game, alongside 101 new ones. Story The game is set six years after the events of Pokkén Tournament. The former champion of the Ferrum League and their friend/guide Nia assisted in restarting the Ferrum League after Shadow Mewtwo's attack on the region. After setting up the Ferrum Elite, they left the region, moving on to find an even greater challenge. The plot primarily revolves around the introduction of Fighter Pokémon that have yet to be approved by the Ferrum League for official Ferrum Battles. Ferrum League Following the events of the previous game, the Ferrum League underwent a major restructuring in its battle structure. There are now two Ferrum Leagues, the original ("Ferrum League") and the new "Ferrum Elite". The Ferrum League is open to Battle Trainers from all across the Ferrum Region. It is broken up into four leagues: Green League, Blue League, Red League, and Chroma League. Green League has a pool of 100 Trainers, and making it into the top 10 grants access to the Red Tournament. Blue League has a pool of 80, Red League has 40, and Chroma has 25. To be granted access to the Blue, Red, and Chroma Tournaments, the player must rank up to at least Rank 8. After defeating any of the Green, Blue, Red, Chroma, Yellow, Iron, Silver, Gold, and Crystal Leagues, the player is able to rematch the leagues at any time, as well as the league's champions. The Ferrum Elite is open to the Battle Trainers that have ranked to at least Rank 10 in the Chroma League. Ferrum Elite consists of four leagues in itself, though these are slightly different in that they consist each of only a single match, though these matches are longer (a Trainer must win six rounds instead of just two), and may have several gimmicks attached to it. The Ferrum Elite takes the place of the Elite Four that other regions have, and adapts the idea to the Battle AR setup. As such, there is no designated "Champion" as with other regions' Elite Four groups, instead the title of "Champion" is given to anyone that can defeat the four Ferrum Elites, as well as the Elite of the Crystal League, Anne. Ferrum World Tournament The player is able to enter the Ferrum World Tournament. The Ferrum World Tournament contains trainers from all over competing in Ferrum Battles, as a chance to connect with their Pokémon in ways they couldn't before. There are seventeen entrants into the Ferrum World Tournament, with each entrant returning from a previous Pokémon title. Their Pokémon are much stronger than any Pokémon fought in the Ferrum League or Ferrum Elite. Additionally, all Ferrum World Tournament entrants have unique Titles that can not be earned by the player. Pokémon Fighter Pokémon There will be a total of 66 Fighter Pokémon in the base of Pokkén Tournament 2, more than doubling the roster of its predecessor. Pokémon that are capable of Mega Evolution will Mega Evolve upon activating Synergy Burst. Similarly, other Pokémon that have multiple forms may change under similar circumstances: Greninja transforming into Ash-Greninja, Meloetta transforming from its Aria Forme to its Pirouette Forme, and Lunala entering Full Moon Phase. In the base game, there are 18 Power fighters, 14 Speed fighters, 17 Technical fighters, and 17 Standard fighters. 13 of these Pokémon came from Generation I (13 counting Shadow Mewtwo), 7 from Generation II, 8 from Generation III, 10 from Generation IV, 9 from Generation V, 8 from Generation VI, and 10 from Generation VII. Five Fighter Pokémon were added exclusively to the Nintendo Switch version of the game via paid downloadable content after the game's initial launch. Each Fighter Pokémon came with a pair of Support Pokémon in a pack. Support Pokémon A total of 60 Support Pokémon appear in Pokkén Tournament 2. Pokémon are paired up into twos, and a player may only take one duo into battle at a time, switching between which of these Pokémon they will summon. } |class2 = |num2 = 251 |name2 = Celebi |type21 = Psychic |type22 = Grass |descr2 = }}----> Spinarak uses Sticky Web, which covers a small portion of the arena with a web that deals slight damage and lowers the speed of the opponent should they step within it. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 270 |name2 = Lotad |type21 = Water |type22 = Grass |descr2 = Lotad uses Leech Seed. Should their attack hit, Lotad will slowly sap the opponent's Synergy Gauge, transferring it to their ally. }} Xatu uses Pain Split. Though the attack can be a hinderence to their summoner, it can also assist them, as it equalizes the amount of health between both fighters. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 416 |name2 = Vespiquen |type21 = Bug |type22 = Flying |descr2 = Vespiquen uses Attack Order, summoning a cloud of bees that travels forwards slowly. Should her opponent enter the cloud, the bees will swarm around them, and deal minor damage multiple times over a short period of time. }} Mareep uses Charge, temporarily increasing the amount of damage dealt by their summoner's projectile attacks, and increasing the speed at which they travel. |class2 = Enhance |num2 = 632 |name2 = Durant |type21 = Bug |type22 = Steel |descr2 = Durant uses Endure, shielding their summoner so that the next attack will, at most, only lower them to 1 HP and not KO them. }} Sudowoodo uses Rock Throw, dropping a large boulder on top of their summoner's opponent. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 722 |name2 = Rowlet |type21 = Grass |type22 = Flying |descr2 = Rowlet uses Leafage, countering an opponent's attack by firing an storm of green leaves forwards that deals damage and temporarily disables the opponent's Synergy Gauge from being used or filling. }} Espeon uses Morning Sun, resetting their status conditions to default and healing them a bit. The amount of health that Espeon recovers is dependant on the amount of time remaining in a battle. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 197 |name2 = Umbreon |type21 = Dark |descr2 = Umbreon uses Snarl to absorb a portion of the opponent's Synergy Gauge and disable their ability to land critical hits for a short time. }} Fortress uses Rapid Spin, spinning around at a high speed to deal damage and launch their summoner's opponent should they make contact. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 776 |name2 = Turtonator |type21 = Fire |type22 = Dragon |descr2 = Turtonator uses Shell Trap, placing an orb of energy in the ground that explodes when their summoner's opponent walks over it, or after enough time has passed. }} Delibird uses Present, throwing out a wrapped box that explodes to either greatly heal their summoner or greatly damage the opponent, depending on who is closer. Delibird can only be summoned once per round. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 355 |name2 = Duskull |type21 = Ghost |descr2 = Duskull uses Curse, inflicting damage on the opponent equal to half of their summoner's filled Synergy Gauge. The attack also drains their summoner's Synergy Gauge equal to the amount Duskull deals. }} Zigzagoon uses Quick Attack, dealing slight damage with a quick tackle that also decreases their opponent's speed. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 759 |name2 = Stufful |type21 = Normal |type22 = Fighting |descr2 = Stufful uses Hammer Arm to deal damage with a powerful punching attack that has little range. }} Exploud uses Boomburst, dealing damage to the opponent of its summoner by creating energy explosions that surround the Fighter Pokémon that summoned it. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 684 |name2 = Swirlix |type21 = Fairy |descr2 = Swirlix uses Cotton Spore, releasing a cloud of pink spores that slows down the opponent should they enter it. }} Makuhita uses Focus Energy, temporarily increasing their summoner's attack power by making them always land as critical hits. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 327 |name2 = Spinda |type21 = Normal |descr2 = Spinda uses Teeter Dance, headbutting forwards slowly. Should their attack connect, they will reverse their opponent's controls. }} Mawile uses Crunch, snapping their jaws shut to deal massive damage to their summoner's opponent should the attack make contact. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 323 |name2 = Camerupt |type21 = Fire |type22 = Ground |descr2 = Camerupt uses Eruption, firing lava into the air which will then crash into the stage after short periods of time, hindering the opponent's movement options and damaging them should they be hit. }} Gulpin uses Toxic, flooding a portion of the stage with poison that deals damage and lowers the defence of the opponent should they step within it. Gulpin replaces Croagunk, who served the same role in the original title. |class2 = Enhance |num2 = 439 |name2 = Mime Jr. |type21 = Psychic |type22 = Fairy |descr2 = Mime Jr. uses Reflect to heal their summoner and boost their defence for a limited time. Mime Jr. replaces Sylveon, who served the same role in the original title. }} Lunatone uses Moonblast, damaging their summoner's opponent with a blast of energy should they be in the air. The attack also lowers their attack power. |class2 = Enhance |num2 = 338 |name2 = Solrock |type21 = Rock |type22 = Psychic |descr2 = Solrock uses Cosmic Power, increasing their summoner's defence. }} Regice uses the Z-Move Subzero Slammer, dealing damage with a powerful strike that freezes the entire arena before it cracks and explodes. Due to the nature of the attack, Regice can only be summoned once per battle, and after being summoned no other Support Pokémon may be used by the same fighter. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 780 |name2 = Drampa |type21 = Normal |type22 = Dragon |descr2 = Drampa uses the Z-Move Devastating Drake, firing a small beam of purple energy that stops the opponents movement, before swarming them with larger clouds of poisonous energy. Due to the nature of the attack, Drampa can only be summoned once per battle, and after being summoned no other Support Pokémon may be used by the same fighter. }} Latios uses Luster Purge, firing blasts of energy around their opponent to hinder their movements or risk taking damage. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 717 |name2 = Yveltal |type21 = Dark |type22 = Flying |descr2 = Yveltal uses Oblivion Wing to seal off the opponent's Synergy Gauge by attacking from the sky. }} Mega Rayquaza uses Dragon Ascent, performing a powerful distance attack that also consumes a portion of the user's Synergy Gauge. Mega Rayquaza can only be summoned once per round. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 778 |name2 = Mimikyu |type21 = Ghost |type22 = Fairy |descr2 = Mimikyu uses Play Rough, attacking their opponent from behind continuously while also lowering their stats. }} Jirachi uses Wish, completely filling one of their summoner's Synergy Gauges and increasing their attack power temporarily while Synergy Burst is active. |class2 = Enhance |num2 = 547 |name2 = Whimsicott |type21 = Grass |type22 = Fairy |descr2 = Whimsicott uses Substitute, temporarily protecting their summoner from attacks while also healing them slightly. }} Togekiss uses Tailwind to recover some of their summoner's health and boost their speed. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 479 |name2 = Rotom |type21 = Electric |type22 = Ghost |descr2 = Rotom uses Thunder Shock, dealing damage to their summoner's opponent should they be in the air. }} |class2 = Enhance |num2 = 772 |name2 = Type: Null |image2 = 772Type Null |type12 = Normal |descr2 = Type: Null uses Imprison, which disables the opponent from calling in their Support Pokémon for a short time. }} Cresselia uses Lunar Dance to heal their summoner of any negative status changes, recover their health, and boost their Synergy Gauge. Cresselia can only be summoned once per round. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 643 |name2 = Reshiram |type21 = Dragon |type22 = Fire |descr2 = Reshiram uses Blue Flare, attacking with a projectile that travels forwards. }} Shaymin uses Aromatherapy, healing their summoner and also resetting their stats should they have been altered. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 801 |name2 = Magearna |type21 = Steel |type22 = Fairy |descr2 = Magearna uses Fleur Cannon, dealing massive damage to their summoner's opponent by blasting them with a beam of energy that also decreases their attack power. Magearna can only be summoned once per round. }} Emolga uses Shock Wave to deal damage to their summoner's opponent and lower their speed. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 653 |name2 = Fennekin |type21 = Fire |descr2 = Fennekin uses Ember, creating a trap by surrounding itself with fire that damages their opponent should they touch it. }} Escavalier uses Swords Dance, increasing their summoner's attack power. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 617 |name2 = Accelgor |type21 = Bug |descr2 = Accelgor uses Swift, throwing a blade of light forwards that deals light damage and lowers the opponent's attack should they get hit. }} Cryogonal uses Sheer Cold, freezing a small portion of the stage with ice that deals massive damage to the opponent. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 747 |name2 = Mareanie |type21 = Poison |type22 = Water |descr2 = Mareanie uses Poison Sting, countering an attack by firing a barrage of poisoned needles towards the opponent that deals slight damage but drastically lowers their speed. }} Mienfoo uses Fake Out, dashing forwards to deal slight damage no matter if the opponent shields it. The attack also stuns them slightly. Mienfoo can only be summoned once per round. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 623 |name2 = Golurk |type21 = Ground |type22 = Ghost |descr2 = Golurk uses Shadow Punch, punching forwards as a large purple energy engulfs its fist. }} Druddigon uses Dragon Claw, countering an opponents attack with a powerful swipe that also slightly depletes their Synergy Gauge. |class2 = Enhance |num2 = 670 |name2 = Floette |type21 = Fairy |descr2 = Floette uses Grassy Terrain, slightly restoring their summoner's health over time and increasing their attack power temporarily. }} Zekrom uses Bolt Strike, attacking their summoner's opponent with a powerful bolt of electricity that explodes out in a small radius to also lower speed should it not directly hit. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 770 |name2 = Palossand |type21 = Ghost |type22 = Ground |descr2 = Palossand uses Sand Tomb, firing an orb of molten rock that explodes to trap their summoner's opponent in a whirlpool of sand, dealing damage multiple times until they can escape it or until it disappears. }} Chesnaught uses Spiky Shield, protecting their summoner from an incoming attack, and countering it with an attack. |class2 = Enhance |num2 = 683 |name2 = Aromatisse |type21 = Fairy |descr2 = Aromatisse uses Aromatic Mist, raising their summoner's defence temporarily to decrease the amount of damage they take from attacks. }} Inkay uses Switcheroo. Should either fighter have a change in their stats, Inkay will give that change to the opposite fighter. Should both fighters have altered stats, they will trade them. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 781 |name2 = Dhelmise |type21 = Ghost |type22 = Grass |descr2 = Dhelmise uses Brutal Swing, swinging its body around violently in a circle around its ally Fighter Pokémon. }} Hawlucha uses Flying Press, crashing down in front of the Fighter Pokémon that summoned it to deal damage to their opponent should they be nearby. The attack also lowers the opponents speed if it hits. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 732 |name2 = Trumbeak |type21 = Normal |type22 = Flying |descr2 = Trumbeak uses Aerial Ace, rushing forwards at a high speed to counter an opponent's attack. }} Dedenne uses Parabolic Charge, dealing damage with a small blast of electricity that also heals its summoner. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 777 |name2 = Togedemaru |type21 = Electric |type22 = Steel |descr2 = Togedemaru uses Zing Zap, dealing damage with an electric pulse that also lowers their opponent's speed speed and knocks the down to the ground should they be airborne. }} Litten uses Fire Fang, firing a small ball of fire forwards as Litten lunges towards the user's opponent. The amount of damage dealt increases when the user is at low health. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 728 |name2 = Popplio |type21 = Water |descr2 = Popplio uses Bubble Beam, increasing the user's attack power and also granting them a double jump for a limited time. }} Lycanroc (Midday Form) uses Accelerock, countering an opponent's attack with a powerful tackle that can not be blocked. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 779 |name2 = Bruxish |type21 = Water |type22 = Psychic |descr2 = Bruxish uses Psychic Fangs, countering an opponent's attack by biting them. This bite deals very little damage, but removes any buffs that they may have. }} Tapu Koko uses Nature's Madness, releasing energy that deals damage and prevents the opponent from recovering any health. Tapu Koko can only be summoned once per round. |class2 = Attack |num2 = 793 |name2 = Nihilego |type21 = Rock |type22 = Poison |descr2 = Nihilego uses Venoshock, covering a small area in energy that inflicts damage to the opponent with poisonous spikes should they step within it. }} Tapu Lele uses Psychic Terrain, which drastically increases the defence of the one who summoned it when on the ground, and also increases their general movement speed. |class2 = Disrupt |num2 = 805 |name2 = Stakataka |type21 = Rock |type22 = Steel |descr2 = Stakataka uses Protect, acting as a wall to shield its summoner from attacks. Stakataka can only be summoned once per round. }} |} Stages In addition to every stage from the original Pokkén Tournament, there are an additional ten new stages and five new variants that appear in the game. Returning stages have the descriptions as they did in the original title. Gallery ACL-Pokken2 logo.png|Final logo Pokken-tournament_logo.png|The Pokkén Tournament logo, which was used as a placeholder Alternate Costumes PokTo2ACL-Abomasnow alt.png|Abomasnow PokTo2ACL-Absol alt.png|Absol PokTo2ACL-Aegislash alt.png|Aegislash PokTo2ACL-Aggron alt.png|Aggron PokTo2ACL-Ampharos alt.png|Ampharos PokTo2ACL-Barbaracle alt.png|Barbaracle PokTo2ACL-Beedrill alt.png|Beedrill PokTo2ACL-Blastoise alt.png|Blastoise PokTo2ACL-Blaziken alt.png|Blaziken ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Braixen 1.png|Braixen PokTo2ACL-Chandelure alt.png|Chandelure PokTo2ACL-Charizard alt.png|Charizard PokTo2ACL-Crabrawler alt.png|Crabrawler PokTo2ACL-Croagunk alt.png|Croagunk PokTo2ACL-Darkrai alt.png|Darkrai ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Decidueye 1.png|Decidueye PokTo2ACL-Deoxys alt.png|Deoxys PokTo2ACL-Empoleon alt.png|Empoleon PokTo2ACL-Garbodor alt.png|Garbodor PokTo2ACL-Garchomp alt.png|Garchomp PokTo2ACL-Gardevoir alt.png|Gardevoir PokTo2ACL-Gengar alt.png|Gengar PokTo2ACL-Gligar alt.png|Gligar PokTo2ACL-Granbull alt.png|Granbull PokTo2ACL-Greninja alt.png|Greninja PokTo2ACL-Hakamo-o alt.png|Hakamo-o PokTo2ACL-Heatmor alt.png|Heatmor PokTo2ACL-Heliolisk alt.png|Heliolisk PokTo2ACL-Incineroar alt.png|Incineroar PokTo2ACL-Kabutops alt.png|Kabutops PokTo2ACL-Lombre alt.png|Lombre PokTo2ACL-Lopunny alt.png|Lopunny PokTo2ACL-Lucario alt.png|Lucario PokTo2ACL-Lunala alt.png|Lunala PokTo2ACL-Machamp alt.png|Machamp PokTo2ACL-Meloetta alt.png|Meloetta PokTo2ACL-Mewtwo alt.png|Mewtwo PokTo2ACL-Mr Mime alt.png|Mr. Mime PokTo2ACL-Mudsdale alt.png|Mudsdale PokTo2ACL-Pheromosa alt.png|Pheromosa PokTo2ACL-Pikachu alt.png|Pikachu PokTo2ACL-Pikachu Libre alt.png|Pikachu Libre PokTo2ACL-Primeape alt.png|Primeape PokTo2ACL-Raichu alt.png|Raichu PokTo2ACL-Roserade alt.png|Roserade PokTo2ACL-Salazzle alt.png|Salazzle PokTo2ACL-Sawk alt.png|Sawk ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Sceptile 1.png|Sceptile PokTo2ACL-Scizor alt.png|Scizor PokTo2ACL-Shadow Mewtwo alt.png|Shadow Mewtwo PokTo2ACL-Smeargle alt.png|Smeargle PokTo2ACL-Suicune alt.png|Suicune PokTo2ACL-Sylveon alt.png|Sylveon PokTo2ACL-Timburr alt.png|Timburr PokTo2ACL-Trevenant alt.png|Trevenant Tsareena as Celestia.png|Tsareena PokTo2ACL-Ursaring alt.png|Ursaring PokTo2ACL-Weavile alt.png|Weavile PokTo2ACL-Wigglytuff alt.png|Wigglytuff PokTo2ACL-Zygarde alt.png|Zygarde Trivia * The game was originally announced under the name of Pokkén Tournament, and was initially stated to be a simple port of the original game to the Nintendo Switch. * According to unfinished data in the game's code: ** An erupting variation of Phos Volcano was originally to appear as a stage. ** The ability to have a third Synergy Burst gauge was planned to appear in the game. ** Gladion and Wally were to appear in the Ferrum World Tournament, as they have character portraits. ** Aipom, Qwilfish, and Lycanroc (Midnight Form) were to appear in some capacity, as they have models that go unused in the final game. * The Ferrum World Tournament makes a number of nods to other Pokémon media besides video games. ** One of Blue's Support Pokémon is Umbreon, referencing how Gary Oak - his counterpart in the anime series - has an Umbreon. ** Leaf's Fighter Pokémon is Wigglytuff, a Pokémon that her counterpart in the Pokémon Adventures manga, Green, owns. Additionally, the fact that one of her Support Pokémon is Ditto further references this; another one of Green's Pokémon is Ditty, a Ditto. * While all Pokémon have alternate, Shiny colourations in the mainstream Pokémon titles, very few of the Fighter Pokémon use these alternate colours in mirror matches. The only Pokémon that do are Blastoise, Deoxys, Scizor, Lombre, Aegislash, Heliolisk, Zygarde, Decidueye, Hakamo-o, Mudsdale, and Salazzle. Granbull's appearance in mirror matches is also based on its Shiny sprite from the Generation II titles Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, though later games would lighten the coloration. ** Sawk's alternate appearance in mirror matches is based off the colour scheme of Throh. ** Machamp's mirror match design takes design cues from the Marvel comics superhero The Incredible Hulk. Both are large muscular humanoids with green skin and purple garments. ** Kabutop's alternate costume slightly resembles the appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Tsareena's mirror match design is an intentional reference to the colour scheme of Celestia Ludenberg, a character from the Danganronpa series. ** A number of Pokémon take some design cues from their Shiny colour schemes for their mirror match designs. *** Pikachu's alternate costume, while not identical, seems to take inspiration from its Shiny coloration. *** Gligar's wings are a bright blue colour, just like its Shiny colour scheme. A Shiny Gligar has a grey body instead of the white one that Gligar does in mirror matches, however. *** Crabrawler's claws, stripes, and right eye are all coloured the same as its Shiny counterpart. *** Chandelure's fire is an orange colour. While not as brightly coloured as its Shiny coloration, the similarity remains. *** Lunala's wings and skeleton take a red and purple colour scheme, though the shades of each are slightly different. *** Smeragle's alternate costume is nearly identical to his Shiny colour scheme, with the only change being that Smeargle has red accents as opposed to brown ones. *** Absol's accents are of a red colour, similar to the colour on a Shiny Absol. Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokkén Games